


落入观音手中的红孩儿

by bailichen800



Series: 《allwyb无脑虐文爽文》 [1]
Category: wyb - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, wyb - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bailichen800/pseuds/bailichen800
Summary: 注：文中出现的孙小圣（孙履真，孙悟空嫡系后人），唐半偈（法号大颠，半偈（jie二声）为唐宪宗赐号），猪一戒（猪八戒与高翠兰遗腹子），沙致和（沙悟净徒弟），龙马等人物均出自《西游记》三大续书之一——明代神魔小说《后西游记》（另两者为《续西游记》、《西游补》）作者不详，全书共四十回。文中的黑风鬼国（罗刹鬼国），黑孩儿等出自《后西游记》；西梁女国，红孩儿等出自明代吴承恩《西游记》（正牌的四大名著之一）。我这里只是采用设定，一切均为套名瞎改，切勿当做原著内容！切勿当做原著内容！切勿当做原著内容！红孩儿人设采用《大话西游3》中由王一博饰演的青少年模样红孩儿。正剧《西游记》中，红孩儿应该是婴儿模样。红孩儿本命牛圣婴，外号圣婴大王，红孩儿是他的乳名，这个名字套在一米八的帅小伙子身上实在违和……我按照一位朋友的建议用谐音改为牛晟英。《西游记》和《后西游记》的笔法精妙独特，压根没文化的我反正学不来，将就糊个爽文自娱自乐吧……麻烦那些睿智的文学家朋友们和我一样把《西游记》，《后西游记》两本书和《大话西游3》的解说看完，要是还想撕逼，再看看本文标题，无脑虐文爽文不需要您动脑子，您要是真的闲的没事，麻烦去帮专家考证《后西游记》的作者，这个考究完了，《红楼梦》也还等着您呢！也算是给我国文学做了贡献，谢谢您，要是还想抬杠，工地在外边，走好不送！《后西游记》好多标题之间的字数都不一样，我也就捡这个方便吧。对对子真难，百度搜了半天还是绞尽脑汁，对的实在差，大家多多包涵。《后西游记》里面的唐半偈终于和《西游记》里面那个看着就憋屈的唐三藏不一样了，感觉让人舒坦多了。
Series: 《allwyb无脑虐文爽文》 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604530
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	落入观音手中的红孩儿

**Author's Note:**

> 注：文中出现的孙小圣（孙履真，孙悟空嫡系后人），唐半偈（法号大颠，半偈（jie二声）为唐宪宗赐号），猪一戒（猪八戒与高翠兰遗腹子），沙致和（沙悟净徒弟），龙马等人物均出自《西游记》三大续书之一——明代神魔小说《后西游记》（另两者为《续西游记》、《西游补》）作者不详，全书共四十回。
> 
> 文中的黑风鬼国（罗刹鬼国），黑孩儿等出自《后西游记》；西梁女国，红孩儿等出自明代吴承恩《西游记》（正牌的四大名著之一）。我这里只是采用设定，一切均为套名瞎改，切勿当做原著内容！切勿当做原著内容！切勿当做原著内容！
> 
> 红孩儿人设采用《大话西游3》中由王一博饰演的青少年模样红孩儿。正剧《西游记》中，红孩儿应该是婴儿模样。
> 
> 红孩儿本命牛圣婴，外号圣婴大王，红孩儿是他的乳名，这个名字套在一米八的帅小伙子身上实在违和……我按照一位朋友的建议用谐音改为牛晟英。
> 
> 《西游记》和《后西游记》的笔法精妙独特，压根没文化的我反正学不来，将就糊个爽文自娱自乐吧……
> 
> 麻烦那些睿智的文学家朋友们和我一样把《西游记》，《后西游记》两本书和《大话西游3》的解说看完，要是还想撕逼，再看看本文标题，无脑虐文爽文不需要您动脑子，您要是真的闲的没事，麻烦去帮专家考证《后西游记》的作者，这个考究完了，《红楼梦》也还等着您呢！也算是给我国文学做了贡献，谢谢您，要是还想抬杠，工地在外边，走好不送！
> 
> 《后西游记》好多标题之间的字数都不一样，我也就捡这个方便吧。对对子真难，百度搜了半天还是绞尽脑汁，对的实在差，大家多多包涵。
> 
> 《后西游记》里面的唐半偈终于和《西游记》里面那个看着就憋屈的唐三藏不一样了，感觉让人舒坦多了。

苦晟英暗访高僧梦 慧履真明探女儿国

话说这师徒四人西行途中，路上人困马乏，猪一戒口干舌燥，饥肠辘辘，因而嚷道：“师父！这一路上走得不知远近，可怜可怜我小猪挑担辛苦，肚中饥饿，早些寻个福地化斋歇息罢！”小行者听得，戏谑道：“你这呆子，怕不是本性难移，又要懒怠！”猪一戒道：“猴哥此言差矣！你这猢狲又不挑担，哪知俺老猪的辛苦！”唐半偈见他俩吵嚷，见天色已晚，再行恐遇妖魔，便吩咐小行者道：“天色不早，是该歇息。履真，你去前方寻寻，可有个安顿去处？”

履真领命，道一声：“师父，徒儿去也！”一个筋斗登云而上，手搭凉棚，往那山道上望去，只见一小庙隐在山坳内，遂调转云头，回报唐僧：“师父，前方有座小庙！”半偈欣然道：“阿弥陀佛，如此甚好。徒儿啊，你在前面带路罢。”

师徒四人进了庙，见这庙宇虽有些陈旧破败，却尚备蒲团草垫，只是并无一人。小行者恐有妖异，四处勘探一番，又不见分毫妖气，只见地上杂物散倒，倒似人仓皇出逃之像，便道：“师父，前一阵子那泼魔作祟，应是僧人逃难走完了，这庙便荒废了。”唐半偈闻得，叹道：“阿弥陀佛。需将这遍地狼藉扫拾干净，切勿玷污佛门清净之地。”沙弥安顿好行李龙马，那猪一戒早已进了斋堂，见米缸内仍有积粮，心中大喜，嚷嚷道：“师父！此处有粮食，待俺小猪给您弄些斋饭！”小行者倚着铁棒嘿嘿直笑：“呆子贪口腹，留神又要进了他人五脏庙！”猪一戒闻得，自嘟囔道：“民以食为天，一顿不吃饿得慌，这泼猴，尽拿我戏耍！”沙弥也劝道：“大师兄不必过度紧张，古人云“禽兽之变诈几何哉，止增笑耳”，那妖精无非是些禽兽精怪所化，一路行来哪个不是被我等齐心降伏？何况这庙宇乃佛门净地，恁那妖精如何狡诈，不看僧面看佛面，菩萨面前也是不敢生事的。”小行者哈哈笑道：“沙师弟说得在理，罢了罢了，今儿轮得俺这铁棒歇息，干脆陪师父打打坐罢。”遂将那神铁收为绣花针大小，藏入耳中，与唐长老同坐念起佛来。

却说那唐半偈打坐悟道渐入佳境，不觉天性腾空，六根清净，意识离体，不知不觉竟到一飘渺去处，恍惚间只见一十七八岁少年，赤发粉面，眉清目秀，肤白如雪，唇红如丹，分明稚气未脱，偏似忧愁缠身。

少年见了长老即便附身下拜，道：“老师父在上，请受晚辈一拜。”唐半偈赶紧去扶，合掌道：“阿弥陀佛，不知贫僧有何能耐，怎敢受施主如此大礼！”那少年仍便拜着，只道“徒儿有事与师父相求！”唐半偈道：“施主请起，有何难处，贫僧应下便是。”少年这才起身，恳求道：“还请师父听晚辈一言，勿往那西天去！”唐半偈闻言大惊，以为是妖精作法阻他，微怒道：“贫僧自东土大唐而来，因旃檀功德佛所取真经被世人误解惑众，故贫僧奉我朝宪宗之命来求真解，以度化众生，清净佛门；你是甚么妖精，竟在贫僧梦中作祟阻拦。劝你及早收此邪念，放贫僧去吧。”

妖精闻得此言，知晓半偈去意坚决，满腹委屈欲言又止，却似有鲠在喉，不觉眼鼻酸热，竟抽抽搭搭抹起泪来，唐半偈看得心焦，问道：“你这泼魔，威胁不成，倒变作这女儿哭啼模样来诓骗贫僧。”那怪噙泪道：“师父莫怪！并非弟子有心欺瞒，只是实乃委屈，一时苦闷，因而落泪。还望师父见谅。”唐半偈见他形状可怜，情真意切，不似装出，一时动了慈念，缓和道：“你有甚么委屈，不妨说与贫僧，贫僧大徒弟乃斗战胜佛嫡系子孙，十分了得，兴许能救你一救。”

那怪听得，抹了抹泪，收拾整齐颜面，再拜：“多谢师父大恩。”遂道：“弟子本名牛晟英，乳名唤作红孩儿，原在号山枯松涧火云洞为妖，号圣婴大王，家父是大力王牛魔王，家母是罗刹女铁扇公主，还有家叔，便是唤作如意真仙。”唐半偈听得，暗自惊诧：“这大力王牛魔王，莫不是我等误入的黑风鬼国之主，不想这小施主竟是令郎，阿弥陀佛。”

“弟子出生时因天资聪颖，又因家父乃是道祖（注：指太上老君）座下徒儿，弟子便被道祖带上天庭，传以武功，又炼成独门绝技三昧真火，下界托为妖魔，充做九九八十一难之一。后被那南海观世音菩萨收做座下徒儿，实则奉道祖之命潜入佛门，道祖欲与观音相谋，以成大业。无奈那玉帝神通广大早有远谋，又有如来等五方五老加持，道祖功业未成，只能屈尊附就。因弟子在火焰山时曾变作观世音菩萨模样并且口出恶言，有辱菩萨圣威，弟子皈依之时，菩萨便罚弟子一步一叩首前往南海，又以此禁箍束缚弟子手脚任他摆布，后值道祖落败，便将弟子贬往那西梁女国，那西梁女王见弟子有些颜色，便把弟子强掳入宫，强迫弟子与她肌肤之亲，又不知从何处得了这禁箍的咒文，弟子稍有反抗，这禁箍便发作，疼得弟子死去活来，那女王便趁弟子疼痛昏迷之时与弟子强行苟且之事，弟子实在无法忍受，求告无门，只得趁师父识防薄弱之时前来央告，还请师父恕罪！”说罢，竟又抹起泪来。唐半偈细看，确有四个箍环锢在手腕脚踝处，还有一个，套于颈上。

唐半偈听罢，心下惊念：“阿弥陀佛！竟有这样的苦处！且不论这天庭秘闻是真是假，若这妖精所言系真，见他模样尚未及冠，想必是个年幼的，遭此不幸，确实可怜。只是履真吩咐过，这妖魔最会花言巧语，前番旃檀功德佛也曾听信妖怪蛊惑之言而每每误怪斗战胜佛，眼下却要留个心眼才是！”因道：“你说要贫僧助你，只是不知如何？”晟英道：“不敢多麻烦师父，惟愿师父得闲知会家父家母，请二老前来搭救弟子便是！”唐半偈道：“这个好办，我那大徒弟孙履真有腾云之能，四海八荒一日之内也能去得，还请施主告知令尊令堂住所，我差那徒弟前去。”那怪详细说了，对长老拜了又拜，方才噙泪隐去。

那长老复又神离虚无，辗转飘忽，遁出梦境，却听得猪一戒叫嚷：“师父！斋饭来也！”唐半偈回想梦中所见，不觉神思恍惚，无心用斋，小行者猴性机灵，知晓师父心中有事，因道：“师父为何烦恼？”唐半偈叹道：“方才贫僧打坐之时，一少年模样的妖怪在贫僧识海中现身，自称牛魔王铁扇公主之子，央告贫僧知会他父母搭救于他，还告诫贫僧早日止步，勿往西天。”便把晟英梦中所言一一向众人转告，言及道祖前事，在座皆惊，相顾无言。小行者叹道：“原想这西天光怪陆离，幻疑无穷，不想还有这等阴私。”沙弥道：“若这红孩儿所言不假，他泄露天机，必遭劫难，那牛魔王又是你我旧识，既是大力王之子，岂能不管？”猪一戒嚷道：“话虽如此，可那罗刹女修行所在无人知晓，那大力王早已皈依佛门，另立黑风鬼国，又升了那玉面狐狸为国妃，生了那黑孩儿为太子，哪里得闲管这红孩儿，依俺老猪，“个人自扫门前雪，莫管他人瓦上霜”，菩萨贬他到此自有原因，我们自管去西天取经便是。”唐半偈道：“休得胡言！他既托付于我，出家人不打诳语，我既应下，必然救他。”猪一戒哼唧道：“师父老好人多管事。”小行者嘿嘿一笑，道：“师父，他既是九九八十一难之一，父亲又是平天大圣，必然和我祖大圣有些交集，待我上那西天问问祖大圣，再到那西梁女国走一遭，能救得他时搭救他便是，若是不能，老孙再走一趟黑风鬼国，报得那大力王知晓。”唐半偈道：“如此甚好，你且快去，务必小心。”

好行者，一个腾云直上九重天，遁入西方极乐界，那祖大圣斗战胜佛正在那打坐哩，小行者见此不便打扰，遂拜在宝莲台下，合掌静待。

这斗战胜佛乃何许人也？乃是五百年前大闹天宫的齐天大圣，太乙散仙孙悟空，他早已观云知晓小行者前来，却故作不知，磨其耐性，直待一烛香烧尽的功夫，才似作无意询问：“何人在我这宝莲台下造次？”小行者于是现身，附身下拜道：“晚辈有一事不明，前来向祖大圣求教，还望祖大圣不吝赐教！”便把这前因后果详细同齐天大圣讲了。

齐天大圣何等聪慧，如何不知这西行表象之下万千险恶，又爱惜这小石猴与自己同出一脉仙石，不忍其遭受灭顶之灾，因而把小行者唤至身边嘱咐一番，告知其能救得晟英便可，切勿卷入天庭是非。“非尔力所能衡也。”

那小圣自得老大圣指点，知晓其中利害，便作别了斗战胜佛，往这西梁女国地界而来。变作一个年长妇女，作老尼打扮，敲着木鱼，自称是行脚尼姑，沿市集打听王宫所在。到了宫门，恰逢卫队进城，小行者灵机一动，变个蚊虫，钉在卫队长的马尾上，进了王宫。变作一只鹊鸟，寻那女王寝宫。

小大圣到了内宫，闻得一殿内有些残余妖气，料想是晟英的住所，便飞去窗外，往里一敲，那少年正蜷在榻上哭哩，果然如唐长老梦中所述，模样清俊，红发粉面，脖颈连同手脚上铐着五个禁箍儿，还连了金链。小行者见此箍顿感一阵头疼，心想：“单这老大圣赐我的一个金箍罩在头上已是灭顶的疼，也不知这牛晟英究竟惹下了什么罪过，这五个箍子铐在身上，神仙也得疼得化灰！”正欲现身，却听得一娇媚女声袅袅而来，小行者忙隐了身形，只躲在帘后偷听。

那西梁女王生得怎样？天生一对风流美眸，自有一张妩媚朱唇；俏生生粉妆芙蓉面，娇滴滴莺啭燕语声；颦笑恰似西子含情，身态更比环肥燕瘦。绝色亦统得宇内，森规却难解情虚；醒掌天下权指点江山，醉卧美人膝擅弄风月。

女王见了晟英，也不说话，径直扯了金链，拽他近前，玉指芊芊掰过少年粉面，朱唇轻启贴上郎君额前；那晟英扭过脸颊，似是不从，女王发怒，扬手赏了几个耳光，复又念起那咒，可怜那少年头疼欲裂不得解，五内俱焚实难受，不消半刻便疼得晕死过去。那女王便将他挪到床榻中央行那交媾之事，真是：

轻拢慢捻罗衫解，翻云覆雨锦帐摇；女子喘吁吁颠鸾倒凤，男孩泪涟涟忍辱承欢；一番敦伦，道是佛门亦修欢喜禅，几度闹春，但云道行何比房中术？玉臀观音坐宝莲，粉面童子卧巫山；登云何须修仙法，同房便可觅仙缘。

那女王云雨到夜半方才兴尽，放了帐幔，揽过晟英同衾而眠，那小圣听得动静声小，暗自现了原身，拔撮毫毛变作瞌睡虫，往那女王面上吹去，自己却仍变作飞虫，径直钻入帐中，往那晟英耳边道：“牛晟英，老孙乃是去西天取经的师父的大徒弟，齐天大圣的后人孙履真，奉师父之命特来救你，你莫要害怕，且听老孙我与你慢慢说来。”

至于这小行者如何与晟英吩咐，且听下回分解。

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
> 没有下回了，太难了，我自闭了。
> 
> 这个文我糅的内容挺多，大致是用了《大话西游3》的王一博红孩儿人设，吴承恩《西游记》的背景设定和《后西游记》的人物地名，还听了西游记的评书参考，最后整出来这篇四不像的无脑虐文爽文。
> 
> 反正就是我自己为难自己，想日王一博非要用红孩儿这个形象，最后没什么爽倒虐自己虐得快死，这古文实在难写。
> 
> 主要剧情就是（注意：这一段的内容纯属我瞎编）红孩儿因为曾假扮观音的模样并且口出污言秽语被观音带回南海报复♂，后来因为老君这一派事例在博弈中失败，作为老君弟子的红孩儿被贬到西梁女国过性福♂快乐♂的生活，因为知晓了天庭的黑暗和复杂局势因而在唐半偈梦中现身，一方面求救，一方面警告。
> 
> 以下内容可能有误，只是我个人道听途说，仅供参考：
> 
> 据我听的那个评书，老君曾把红孩儿收为徒弟传授三昧真火blabla所以红孩儿才这么厉害，观音和老君来往密切，而且红孩儿肯定见过观音菩萨，才会变成她的模样骗猪八戒。
> 
> 铁扇公主本名罗刹女，罗刹就是恶鬼，铁扇公主是个恶鬼修成了人体。
> 
> 红孩儿当善财童子是吴承恩胡扯的。
> 
> 西游记表面讲的是西行，实际上是纠缠了各方势力的博弈，这里我不一一赘述，感兴趣的朋友可以去喜马拉雅搜索《西游局中局》听。
> 
> 我一直搞不懂黑孩儿别名犁骍太子是什么用意，查了半天查到一边犁生骍角的典故，指杂色牛生纯赤色、角周正的小牛。比喻劣父生贤明的儿女。意思是爹不太行但是儿子厉害？这莫非是在说老牛年老体衰不太行了吗……不过从《后西游记》中牛魔王的表现来看，真不太行。以前老牛可是和孙悟空不相上下，现在自己儿子被逮还打算向唐半偈他们请罪……当了个黑风鬼国王就怂了……
> 
> 西梁女国哪些女子见了男子那是要搞回家快活的，那个招待唐僧等人的老婆婆就说幸亏唐僧是到了她家，她们家几个女子都是年纪大的，“把那风月事尽休了”，不然……
> 
> 三重天最厉害的神仙是太上老君，地仙最厉害是镇元子。太上老君曾经在很久远的博弈中失利受到严重打压，所以才排了三清之末位，他不甘心一直搞事情。甚至有一说为菩提老祖即为太上老君所化。
> 
> 瞎BB说了这么多，一句话，以后，要是想夸我厉害，请把“神仙”，“元始天尊”什么的称呼统统换掉，请叫我“太上老君”，嘿嘿嘿。
> 
> 为了个爽文我TM真难，不但没爽到，自虐还虐得不轻。


End file.
